


Forgotten Allies

by NullBubby



Category: Hero Havoc (Roblox), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies(?) to Friends, Gen, Some Backstory, i don't know what tags to use, two random creatures wander around a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: In the realm of the Demon King, vile spirits roam free and darkness lurks around every corner. One hero has decided to finally put an end to all of this, and is already well on their way to doing so. The journey will be long, but it must be done to keep the fate of the world safe....why not just ignore all that for the time being and make some friends?
Relationships: Noob & Swag Owol
Kudos: 1





	Forgotten Allies

Down below, far, far beneath the shimmering lights, floating across the darkened sky caused by the canopy of the thick forest, owl-like beings fluttered about, flying, playing, conversing with each other with tweets and chirps. Some had minimal speech capability, though the ones that did didn’t dare let others on about it for fear of being expelled by the leader of their tribe. The only exception to the tacitly explained rule was for the milky-feathered ones, their faces nothing more than a mystery behind their sunglasses and caps. They had become so focused with the devices some had stumbled across, vlogging for absolutely none in the realm of the Demon King to see through the darkness and corruption happening all around, always. At first, they were removed from the pack like any other, though their nature of requiring virtual statistics couldn’t be helped, and the previous leader had decided to place the exception on them entirely, for if she hadn’t, a good chunk of the pack would’ve been completely removed.

Most of the owls seemed normal, and from a distance, that wouldn’t be a far-fetched observation. The horn on their head was quite difficult to see from far away, and their proportions weren’t exactly easy to guess unless one moved up for inspection. To a few that tried to, they made the foolish mistake of angering one, and within moments afterward, the entire woods was filled with angry tweets and chirps, not letting the intruder have even a chance of escaping the discomfort they had caused. The village just next door always readied their knights and warriors in preparation for the flock’s attack each time, yet no one ever was able to reach the door before succumbing to the sounds of pounding and hooting.

In recent times, however, things had finally changed. All of a sudden, the world was swept over with a nefarious aura, leaving many possessed by its unnatural power, powerless to rebel against their new master. The village remained prepared for whatever was thrown at them, and for the most part, the owls could do nothing to alarm the citizens. But there did happen to be one that could. One that hadn’t quite been affected by the Demon King’s power, instead succumbing to his own greed.

Shots rang out toward the citizens of the town, leaving everyone in a panic. The few officers watched in a rather calm mood, more interested in keeping fit with donut-designed barbells rather than protecting the citizens. For the sole person that could keep them safe, he wasn’t quite ready to, his mana already depleted by the unnerving experiences already occurred. He was nowhere near ready to take on the enemy himself, but there did happen to be something else he could do instead.

Within moments of the first bullet being fired, a completely new figure arose from nothingness, just in front of their summoner. Not even a chance for explanation was given before a group of the bandits took them head on, soon learning of their true potential. Quite frightened by the sudden defeat of his underlings, Craig retreated back into the forest, never to be seen again by the residents as the newfound hero started the pursuit after them.

All that information was nothing more than a conjecture from overhearing the conversations from behind the walls, though. For far too long, the longing to fly over the barricade and enter the city, flapping and chatting with the citizens had remained prevalent, yet the move was never made for a large reason. If even a feather stuck out above the walls, arrows and spells were sure to rain down upon him, striking down in such numbers that the ability of flight could become nothing more than a dream.

Down beside the path, winding through the stumps of enormous trees, the lonely Swag Owol made his way down toward the one location he knew would provide a tranquil haven for the time being—to reflect on the still of the normally bustling forest, normally filled with wildlife. Take some time to relax, while others flew about near the ground, conversing with slimes and quite literally living mushrooms. Or maybe just pull out a device or something, and find something to do on there. Okay, forget all the relaxation and whatnot, time to get chirping.

It really didn’t take long to get from just about any point in the woods to the river, and a quick reminder of the fact was presented as one Owol appeared from behind the trees. Nice and still, calm for as far as his vision stretched, though there were probably others that could see to the end and beyond. Lucky that there didn’t appear to be anything to contradict that fact, too. Not one creature, humanoid or beast, could be seen beside the water’s edge, and that was simply dandy. Perfect for what’s to come up next.

Now, time to decide what exactly to be doing. Of course it would involve that technological brick thing, but it had so many different functions that narrowing it down to one in particular would probably be the most difficult task to be done for the time being. Might be best to get started soon, before the flock arrived. They probably wouldn’t be too happy seeing another clan member lazing about.

...that waterfall was awfully noisy. Where’d all that water even come from anyway? Their previous leader had rested atop the hill providing the source of the falls, but the mounds behind didn’t seem to have any indication of fluid running down them. Maybe it was from the Mother herself, then? Perhaps, but that didn’t seem likely. The few times she’d ever come down from her resting position, she’d been known for showing off her scorching capabilities, not so much liquid. Quite the mystery... not like he had the time to ponder on it, though. Probably best to leave it for the time being so to not get distracted.

Alright... now what? The impending task to be done was still nothing more than a mystery, and it would take a good deal of effort to pinpoint it. No one else would be too keen on assisting one of the birds “pulled in by the menace that is social media”, which was probably a good thing, too. The others weren’t very experienced in the profession. At all. A lot of experience was necessary to get the job done, and effectively, at that. Others that had suffered the same fate weren’t exactly willing to help their competitors, either. All on his own, then.

A quick  _ sploosh  _ sounded, not far off at all, actually. Nothing too large, but softer than what a normal creature would do. Just behind his enormous body compared to those other limbed figures. A friend, perhaps?

Alright, alright, can’t just jump to conclusions. They could just be another failed experiment by the King, one that had never been seen before, and if that was the case, the flock would find it soon enough, and well, it would be done for, then. But the opposite could also be true. What if... they weren’t so vile, or corrupt like all the others. What if they were just as longing for a friendship like himself? Oh... boy. That would be nice.

The water stirred gently, revealing that they happened to be just across the stream. Okay, if this was going to happen... just... make the motion and see who it was. Time for the moment of truth...

A quick look back, and... it was a Noob. Not one of those new people, but a Noob. The species. Sword in hand, he sat on the water’s shore, gently mixing the clear water together, as if the rest of the world didn’t matter at all. Quite frankly, in fact, it really didn’t, judging by what had recently happened in these woods. Just taking the time to relax after all of this, then, which really wasn’t such a bad idea. A friend in need, perhaps?

Without a trace of hesitation, he flapped over to the new figure in a state of tranquility, not exactly expecting anything in particular, instead too busy thinking about what could be done if this turned out to be successful. Oh, and if they weren’t frightened by the appearance of one of the forest’s dwellers.

Quite a bit of noise was made in an attempt to let the Noob know he was coming. Up until he was just beside the other one, flapping his wings loudly, the sounds were amplified as much as could be done, though judging by the yellow fellow’s reaction, he either didn’t hear—which was quite hard to believe—or didn’t care. Alright, then. If they wanted to be so stubborn about opening up to him, then maybe he had to do something himself.

“Chirp! Hello!”

Nothing. Not even a twitch. Quite reluctant to converse, then? Fine. There had to be a way around that.

“Chirp! Me Swag Owol! Who you?”

For just a moment, the Noob turned to him with the most bored expression one could ever make, then it was immediately back to being invested by the stream. Hey, there was some progress, at least.

“Chirp! Me—”

“Shut it.”

He didn’t even look up to the Owol hovering just beside him, yet still managed to receive the intended effect. Was that a good thing that he talked, or was it a bad thing that he was just told to silence himself? Probably... what truly was that?

No matter. He came not to ponder on what progress would be made in relations to one another, if they’d ever even attain them. He’d come to make them.

“Want be friends?”

No response, though the swordsman did look up slightly. A gentle sweeping motion was made of the blade, sending a short wave off toward the other side of the water. From far away, deep in the thicket of the forest, the sound of a thousand birds fluttering and tweeting could be heard, though with so many in multiple different places, it was impossible to tell exactly where the horde was.

The sole two residents of the very, very long stream’s shore remained in silence. One considered the possibility of what the other might be undergoing at the moment, which wasn’t all that easy to tell by their motions. Their expression, though? Quite a different story. It did seem likely that the blade-wielder was at the moment, not with such great motivation to do anything, hence why they made it to the river in the first place. For the other few of his kind that entered the woods, they usually were beaten by the dwellers or doomed to be lost in a never ending labyrinth, ever so clumsily attempting to find their way back to a place they could call home, though this one was an outlier. Perhaps even the only one. All the freedom in the world was in his hands to do whatever he felt like... and he decided to rest, in a world littered with insanity...

Probably just bored, then. It would seem logical, judging by what was just shown. That could work as a starting point for a friendship between them, maybe, if he was willing to comply.

“You want play with me?”

Another moment of nothingness between the two, leaving the only thing to be heard the water and a soft flapping from the large bird. Staring on to the one and only creature from the outside world that remained neutral toward himself, the Owol pondered on what would be done if what he was planning turned out to be successful.

A few drops of water splashed against his feathers from a sudden quake in the water, now free from any weaponry within. The tool was instead shoved directly in front of his beak, on the very verge of being stabbed directly through his face by one swift motion from the other entity’s arm. Without even a moment given for allowing him to recognize what was happening, the slight determined look was dropped on his audience’s face, then his weapon as well. Nothing more than a shrug later, and he was back off, strolling slowly down the path, holding lazily on to the sword placed over his back.

...they’re not being friends, then?

No. There’s no way he’s just stopping there. He came for a reason, and he wouldn’t give up until a vocal response was received. No matter how grudgingly it may arrive. For a life that had been spared by the forest’s wrath, and one that hadn’t fought back, at that, there was definitely some potential for a kind soul within, and it was most certainly time to let it out for someone else to hear.

Before even realizing where he was going in the first place, the bird already made his way over to the forest wanderer, who didn’t seem to really care that the one he just threatened to injure, or possibly even kill, had just returned to his side.

“Wait!”

The swordsman, forever in training, stared up at the bird, who despite being so energetic and booming in their voice, somehow hadn’t yet managed to attract one of those slimes to their position. It was truly a miracle, though there were some benefits if a creature had arrived, such as a short training session, for say. The avian stared back, but didn’t make a noise besides his continuous flapping to remain aloft.

“Where you go? Something wrong?”

One stopped all of a sudden, and the bird paused to accommodate. For a split second, he considered whether it would be worth the effort to slice up the bird now and gain some experience from the ensuing battle. He sighed, but didn’t make a move to continue along his imaginary path.

The two remained silent enough to be able to hear even a patting along the grass quite a distance away. Nothing to be alarmed of, though, it was nowhere near large enough to be of a threat.

“Why are you following me?”

“Me want friend! You friend?”

There wasn’t even a moment between the finishing of his question and the bird’s response. Either he was that hopeful for an alliance of sorts, or was too naive to know the behavior of the rest of his kind.

But... a friend? As in... possibly, the... the hero? They themself had even called him a friend upon being first summoned, and yet.. here he was, wandering hopelessly down the forest, endlessly searching for something, anything to do, be it the entrance to the unspoken village, an enemy to duel, or... just anything. Yet despite how lonely his own life had become, this bird had decided that the first stranger he came across would become the one to make a relation with.

No, of course not. Not a single bird in this forest was anywhere near what some called “passive”, this one just happened to be a bit smarter than others.

The sword was drawn again, emitting a clanging sound as it was pointed back at the bird’s beak. Despite the imminent threat lingering directly in his face once more, though, he didn’t budge. Was bravery a trait that could be manipulated by the influence?

“Have nice sword! Me like.”

“What do you want,” the swordsman demanded, most certainly not as a question.

“Friend!”

Another sigh, then he set his weapon down. “You truly do not know what fear is, do you?”

“Fear? Me heard of that. It when thing scary!”

More silence, allowing only the slightest hint of the stream far behind them to resonate within them.

“You scary?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t quite piece together a sentence in time. “No...”

“We be friend?”

“Why do you wish so much for a friendship between us?”

“Me lonely. Me bored all time. Me want something to do with other.”

“Are there not others of your kind?”

“They no like me.”

Say, that sounded quite similar to his own predicament. Except it was more of “nobody knew him” in his own case. That was probably a good thing, too. Stories of duels between the Noobs had been long told, as long as he could remember, in fact. Which wasn’t more than a couple of days, since that’d been when he was first summoned, but he definitely wasn’t ready to fight another member of his kind.

So would it be worth it to make an alliance with the bird? Well... maybe. This one was far too naive to be deceiving him, and for a dweller of the woods to go out of their way to find him? Quite the story he’d be able to tell—to absolutely no one but himself, but still. A memory, it could be. Maybe this would work out.

“You see?”

The swordsman made a questioning hum and turned to where the bird faced. Just behind the two was one of those mushroom warriors—a Mush Trooper, he could recall. Bobbling from side to side, it was prepared to enter combat with at least one of them, and certainly lose, as it was alone. Which one it would choose to battle, though... that was a mystery. But hey, what if they started a party of their own to make even quicker work of it.

The sword was readied once more as he entered what was probably a combat position, though he hadn’t a minute of proper practice that would allow him to tell. “Ready to fight?”

The bird perked up. “Friends?”

It was still a little uncomfortable for him to call the two that term, but if that was what it took...

“Friends.”

The Owol charged in excitedly, not even bothering to wait for his assistance. Maybe it would’ve been a good idea to get some names in, if they were going to stick together for a while, but for the time being, there were more important matters to attend to.

And not just including the imminent threat, either.


End file.
